supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Furcas (Primeval Dawn)
Furcas is a Greater Demon, a Hell Knight or Knight of Hell. He was one of the following demons personally selected by Lucifer and trained by Cain. Biography Furcas was twisted by Lucifer and drowned in hellfire as he was converted. Furcas became a Hell Knight and was trained by the first of the knights, Cain. He was loyal to Lucifer and his teacher. Furcas and his fellow brethren lead an armada of demons on earth and started the First Demon Incursion. Hell fought off against Heaven and were pushed back. The remaining Hell Knights fended off against the Grigori and were overwhelmed, reducing the Hell Knight's numbers down to Cain, Abaddon, and himself as the remaining survivors. Furcas left hell and journeyed across humanity during the dark age and ironically served as a knight for a dictator king, so that he may enjoy the pleasure of blood and battle. Years passed by, Furcas participated in many wars around the world. Equipment * Demon Blade: Furcas carries two primary demon blades capable of kill other Greater Demons and harm angels. Powers and Abilities Furcas is one of the Greater Demons of Hell and he's one of the strongest Hell Knights. Furcas is capable of competing with regular angels but with difficulty, however a win is not far behind. Furcas is proven to be much more of a better fighter than Abaddon as his years of experience in human wars have sharpen his skills. * Demonic Control: Furcas can control lesser demons by either exorcising them back to hell or silence them. ** Demonic Tactile Exorcism: With a hand gesture or verbally, Furcas can by force exorcise a lesser demon essence out of its vessel and banish it back to hell. * Immortality: Furcas existed long before the First Demon Incursion, making him over a thousand years old. He has live through the dark ages, civil wars and World Wars up to the present where he has not aged or withered. He can potentially live for a million, if not, billions of years. * Demonic Immunity: As a Greater Demon, Furcas is more resistant to demonic weaknesses, but that doesn't mean they can't harm him. A Demon-Killing Knife will only stun him for a few seconds and cause him severe pain. A Devil's Trap/Bullets can prevent him from moving, trapped in his vessel, and powerless. Holy Water will hurt like like scald water. He is also unaffected by a demonic exorcism as he can resist one. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Furcas cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. He can only be killed by powerful supernatural weaponry or beings. * Demonic Smiting: Furcas is capable of smiting lesser individual in a red light. He can only smite individuals below a Hell Knight's level. Anything above that will be unaffected. * Super Strength: Furcas is physically strong to snap a humans neck effortlessly and monsters. He can overwhelm a group of lesser demons with ease. Furcas can overwhelm a regular angel but he would have difficulty doing so. Furcas can overwhelm all angels except for Grigori and Seraphim, all demons except Princes of Hell, Dukes, Cain, and Lilith, all monsters except Eve, Smaug, Leviathans, all deities except Warrior or Magic practitioner gods like Thor or Ares, Chief Deities, and Titans, all fairies except Avalon Vanguard and the Fairy Tribunal. * Telekinesis: Furcas can move objects or beings with his mind. * Teleportation: Furcas is capable of teleporting anywhere in the universe within his knowledge and reach. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Demon-Killing Knife: Ruby's Knife cannot kill Furcas but it can stun him for a few seconds and cause him severe pain. * Devil's Trap: A Devil's trap can confine and render Furcas's powers useless for a while. ** Devil's Trap Bullets: These special bullets can keep Furcas trapped in his vessel and prevent him form moving, as well as powerless. * Holy Water: Holy Water would only cause pain but more like scald water. Destroying Beings * Demiurge: A child of a Primordial being and mortal can destroy Furcas. * Greater Demons: Furcas can overwhelm lesser demons and equal against other Hell Knights like Abaddon. Princes of Hell, Dukes, Cain, or Lilith can overwhelm and kill Furcas. * Higher Angels: Furcas can overwhelm regular angels, but with difficulty. Grigori and Seraphim can easily overwhelm and kill Furcas. * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can destroy Frucas effortlessly. * Primordial Species Level Entities: Furcas can be destroyed by Archangels, Archdemons, Primal Beast, Eldritch Horrors, Protogenoi, Necromancer, King Oberon, Eon, and the three Horsemen. * Rathma: Rathma can easily destroy Furcas. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any angelic weaponry is capable of killing Furcas. For a standard angel blade however it must be struck at his heart so he may fall. * Demonic Weaponry: Furcas can only be stunned by the Demon-Killing Knife for a few seconds. Demon Blade or Sword is capable of kill Furcas. * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Dearth can destroy anything in existence. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill Furcas. * Primordial Level Weaponry: The personal weaponry of an Archangel, King Oberon's Staff, Necromancer Scythe, Protogenoi's Divine weaponry can kill Furcas. Facts and Trivia In Ars Goetia, Furcas was a Knight of Hell and ruled over 20 legions of demons. In etymology, his name is deprived from the Latin word furca, meaning fork.Category:Primeval Dawn Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Demons Category:High-tier Demons Category:Strongest of Species Category:Knight of Hell Category:Greater Demons Category:Greater Demon Category:Alive Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 9 Villains Category:Villains